Rumores
by yusha
Summary: ¿Lo escuchaste? El Mizukage está reuniéndose con algunos de los ninjas de la aldea en privado para investigarlos. Debe ser por el nuevo decreto que fue anunciado, ese en el que se prohíbe el uso de los Kekkei Genkai a los ninjas de nuestra aldea y ordena eliminarlos... / Este fict participa en el reto Personajes Olvidados del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenecen, Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fict participa en el reto **Personajes Olvidados** del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**.

* * *

 _Personaje elegido:_ _ **Ao**_

 _Cantidad de palabras:_ ** _1470_**

 _ **Advertencias:** Ubicado al final de la Tercera Guerra Ninja / Posible OoC / Posible What if.._

* * *

 **Rumores**

.

.

.

«¿ _Lo escuchaste?_

 _El Mizukage está reuniéndose con algunos de los ninjas de la aldea en privado para investigarlos…_

 _¿A ti no te ha llamado?_

 _Debe ser por el nuevo decreto que fue anunciado, ese en el que se prohíbe el uso de los Kekkei Genkai a los ninjas de nuestra aldea y ordena eliminarlos._

 _Es algo drástico, ¿no te parece?_

 _Condenar a alguien a muerte solo por poseer algo con lo que naces, algo que no pediste tener y de lo que no te puedes deshacer..._ »

 _._

 _._

 _._

―Y dime Ao, ¿cuáles son tus habilidades? ¿Qué es eso que te convierte en un shinobi excepcional?

De pie frente al escritorio, el joven de facciones duras y corto cabello azulado se mantuvo en posición de firmes, la vista al frente aunque sin mirar a su superior a la cara cuando contestó.

―Mi especialidad es el rastreo, mis habilidades sensoriales me permiten estar un paso adelante de mis adversarios, señor ―con respeto y firmeza señaló aquello que (suponía) el joven Mizukage ya sabía gracias a los reportes y su misma reputación.

A sus 28 años, prácticamente se podía decir que Ao tenía toda una vida trabajando como ninja rastreador en su natal Kirigakure, si bien no siendo famoso como Zabuza o algunos otros ya que sus logros eran más bien secretos, él sabía que por lo menos sí era reconocido por parte de los altos mandos de la aldea quienes aprovechando sus habilidades, tiempo atrás le concedieron el título de ANBU del cual el mismo Ao se sentía sumamente orgulloso.

Sin embargo, el Yondaime Mizukage quien permanecía sentado en su asiento ubicado detrás del escritorio de madera no pareció impresionado y se limitó a observarle con atención y en silencio durante largo rato, sus purpúreos ojos fijos en él, no solo mirándolo sino analizándolo.

Y Ao, valiente como era, aguantó estoico el escrutinio de su superior.

―Ya veo ―finalmente retomó la palabra el Mizukage, su postura inmutable y su atención todavía puesta en el mayor quien tampoco se movió―. Según tengo entendido no perteneces a ningún clan importante ―dijo, y Ao asintió.

―Mi familia es hábil en el kenjutsu, hemos sido parte de esta aldea desde su creación sin embargo nuestra ascendencia no corresponde a ninguno de los clanes poseedores de un Kekkei Genkai ―explicó abordando discretamente lo que creía que su superior quería saber.

Por eso estaba ahí, o al menos eso había llegado a suponer.

Después de todo, la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja estaba a nada de terminarse, las fuerzas en la aldea habían sido drásticamente mermadas a causa de enfrentamientos con los miembros de los clanes más importantes y conocidos del mundo ninja involucrados en la guerra, incrementando aún más el repudio que desde el ataque del clan Kaguya se había generado hacia los poseedores de un Kekkei Genkai y gracias a esto, en la última semana su superior había estado reuniéndose uno a uno con los ninjas sobrevivientes para interrogarlos sobre sus habilidades y –posiblemente- averiguar dónde estaba su lealtad.

Era de todos bien sabido que a Yagura, el Yondaime Mizukage, no le había hecho la menor gracia que por culpa de unos impertinentes que habían ideado y puesto en práctica un plan que él no había aprobado ni apoyado, perdieran al Sanbi estando en plena guerra contra Konoha, pero eso era algo de lo que no iba a hablar directamente a menos que se le preguntara por lo que el silencio de nueva cuenta reinó.

Si bien Ao se consideraba a sí mismo como un hombre fuerte y valiente, sabía que sacar a relucir el tema de la traición cuando no se le ha preguntado podía ser considerado una clara muestra de temor e incluso culpabilidad, así que sabiéndose inocente de ello e intuyendo que en esos momentos el Mizukage desconfiaba plenamente de todos y que era capaz de asesinarle si sospechaba de su lealtad, simplemente aguardó y tras unos instantes su superior asintió.

―¿Y qué opinión te merecen aquellos que poseen una técnica de línea sucesoria? ―cuestionó a lo que Ao hizo un pequeño gesto de negatividad con la cabeza al responder.

―Con Kekkei Genkai o no siguen siendo humanos. Sus técnicas pueden darles alguna pequeña ventaja temporal pero nadie es invencible, todos tienen un punto débil ―explicó aquello que sinceramente pensaba, confirmando entonces las suposiciones del porqué había sido llamado cuando el joven Mizukage pareció satisfecho con su respuesta.

―En ese caso Ao, tengo una misión para ti ―dijo y extendió frente a él un mapa de la zona de guerra, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara.

.

.

.

« _Dicen que encontraron la cabeza decapitada de un hombre al borde del río. Nadie pudo identificarlo, su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado y le habían sacado los ojos…_

 _¿Crees que haya sido uno de ellos? ¿Uno de los poseedores de un Kekkei Genkai que escapó de la aldea?_

 _Han estado cazándolos, eliminándolos uno a uno tal y como Mizukage sama lo ordenó…_ »

.

.

.

―Hey, Ao, escuché que el Mizukage te mandó a buscar a la chica Terumi, ¿fue ella la que te hizo eso en el ojo?

Las burlas de Fuguki hicieron eco en el pasillo por el que Ao transitaba, obligado a detenerse cuando Zameheda envuelta en sus vendas apareció frente a su cara a escasos centímetros de distancia, apuntando al parche negro que su cubría el ojo derecho.

Inevitablemente, Ao apretó más fuerte la mandíbula y fulminó con su único ojo visible al espadachín frente a él.

―Lo que me ocurra o deje de ocurrir no es de tu incumbencia Suikazan, así que deja de meterte donde no te llaman ―sin intimidarse respondió, fastidiado de tener que lidiar también con él.

Desde que regresara de su última misión y le vieran con el parche en su ojo decenas de rumores habían surgido en torno a él, cada cual siendo más estúpido que el anterior.

¿Acaso no podían los otros mantenerse al margen y mantener las narices fuera de sus asuntos?

No.

La respuesta siempre sería no.

―Oh, ¿de verdad? No me digas que te incomoda que te pregunten cómo ocurrió. ¿Escuchaste eso Kisame? Al gran ninja Ao le da pena contar cómo una chiquilla que traicionó a la aldea le arrancó el ojo y escapó ―sin borrar su sonrisa de tiburón, el alto y fornido espadachín bajó a Sameheda dando una breve mirada por sobre su hombro hacia su joven aprendiz quien aunque también sonreía, no comentó nada dejando que fuese su superior quien llevara la situación.

Ao simplemente resopló y sin perder el tiempo en explicaciones innecesarias, siguió su camino pasando a su lado andando con la frente en alto, ignorando las burlas e incitaciones de Fuguki Suikazan seguro de que aquello lo irritaría mucho más que darle una respuesta directa.

Después de todo, a final de cuentas todo lo que se decía sobre cómo perdió el ojo derecho Ao eran solo rumores poco confirmados y que la verdad de lo sucedido era información clasificada, información a la que no cualquiera podía acceder…

Así que si, manteniendo el estricto silencio que como ANBU se veía obligado a guardar, el hombre de cabellos azules siguió su camino haciendo caso omiso a las habladurías que se suscitaban a su espalda deteniéndose frente a la puerta del despacho del Mizukage llamando con tres golpes antes de entrar.

Yagura, apartando los ojos del pergamino extendido frente a sí, aguardó a que Ao cerrara la puerta y estuviera frente al escritorio antes de hablar.

―¿La encontraste? ―preguntó.

Ao manteniendo la vista al frente asintió.

―Terumi se encuentra en el límite de la montaña, señor. Logró infiltrarse en la guarida de los rebeldes con éxito, al parecer nadie sospecha nada ―informó, y relajándose visiblemente, Yagura asintió antes de volver su atención al pergamino frente a él.

―Comienza con la siguiente fase, debemos recuperar al Sanbi cuanto antes, no quiero ningún error ―ordenó y Ao asintió.

―Así será señor ―dijo y haciendo una reverencia de despedida se giró encaminándose hacia la puerta para cumplir con su labor, más al llegar a la puerta el Mizukage le detuvo un instante al preguntar.

―¿Cómo está tu ojo? ―dijo, y Ao girándose para mirarlo, encontrándolo aún con los purpúreos ojos fijos en el pergamino, con respeto contestó.

―Mucho mejor, gracias ―dijo y Yagura asintió antes de hacerle un gesto con la mano para que se retirara.

.

.

.

 _«¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó?_

 _Dicen que encontraron el escondite de un grupo de usuarios de Kekkei Genkai en los límites de la montaña._

 _Estaban todos ahí, el Mizukage en persona los enfrentó._

 _No, ni uno solo sobrevivió. Fue una masacre…_

 _¿No sientes pena por ellos?_

 _Por esos pobres miserables cuyo único pecado fue nacer con esa maldición…_

 _Pero, ahora el mundo es un lugar mejor sin ellos, ¿no?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

Creo que a todos nos queda claro que el mundo ninja es un mundo de verdades a medias, un lugar en el que "lo que hace tu mano derecha no lo verá tu mano izquierda", y eso fue precisamente lo que quise mostrar en mi fict.

Así como en Konoha ocurrió la masacre Uchiha para evitar una guerra y todo fue dicho de manera distinta a como en realidad ocurrió, me pareció muy adecuado que el odio que existe en Kirigakure hacia los poseedores de un Kekkei Genkai fuese la tapadera perfecta para que Yagura recuperara a Isobu, tratar de evitar que éste fuera sellado dentro del cuerpo de Rin (que es a lo que me refiero cuando puse que perdieron al bijuu) y de paso eliminar a los traidores. Por supuesto, en el intermedio me tomé la libertad de incluir de forma implícita el momento en que Ao consiguió el Byakugan, uno de los secretos mejor guardados de todo Kirigakure jejeje.

En fin, quizás el fict está algo confuso o enredado porque admito que he metido algunos de mis head cannos aquí, pero para mi está muy claro jajaja, así que si les quedó alguna duda, tienen preguntas o comentarios al respecto, saben que pueden hacerlos mediante un review, prometo responderlos, en serio, lo juro jejeje :P

Sin más que decir, gracias por leer ;)


End file.
